When Its All Over
by Maddie179
Summary: A One Direction fanfiction, what happens when 1D is gone? Will everything end? This is a very emotional story, you might cry, It's kind of like an imagine, I'm not sure if you would call it a One-Shot. I am not very good at summaries but I promise this is an amazing story.


**Guys, This is a very emotional 'imagine' I'll probably cry writing this but I wanted to make an emotional story, I hope it helps One Direction understand how much they mean to Girls, Fans, Directioners, Everyone. **

**Imagine – When It's all over**

You just got out of bed, walking to the kitchen and planning what you were going to do today. You live on your own. Your family died last year in a car crash, leaving you to live by yourself in a small, run-down apartment. You weren't poor; you still had your parent's money and your own savings.

You decide that you are going to visit your dying grandparents in the local hospital first, and then you were going to go to the grocery store, pick up some groceries, and come home. Enjoying your last day off until you had to go back to work. You were never happy, but you were never rude to anyone who talked to you.

You start walking to the hospital, after 20 minutes of walking, you are infront of it. Only to see crying families, hundreds of ambulances bringing multiple girls into the hospital. It was chaos. You rush to the doors of the hospital, pushing through all the heart-broken families and into the hospital. It was chaos in there too, doctors rushing around, shouting things, all the heart monitors beeps forming together into one large line of beeps, the occasional long beep letting you know that someone just passed. You rush to the front desk, shouting over the noise, asking the nurse if you could visit your grandparent's, she shouts back, asking their names, you give them to her, after a minute or two she looks up and shakes her head, telling you that they had 'checked out' yesterday.

You cry. Long and hard, you run home and collapse on your bed, tears streaming down your face. They were your only family left. You didn't even get to say goodbye. You decide to check your twitter, dedicated to One Direction. Those boys helped you get through all the hard struggles, just seeing their tweets made you smile.

As you log on, you see your timeline flooded with people saying...

_It's over._

_They are gone._

_I am leaving with them._

_I love you all, but I can't do this anymore._

You wonder why people are tweeting these things, you watch as the list of people you follow slowly goes down. People de-activating their twitter. You wonder if watching the News will help.

You sit on your couch, grabbing the TV remote a flicking to the news channel. You see those 5 beautiful faces with the words 'dead' 'crash' and 'tour bus' underneath.

You can't believe it. Those 5 boys were the very last thing that could make you smile. Now you know why all those girls were in the hospital. They were committing suicide. One Direction changed their lives as much as One Direction changed yours. But now they were gone. Now it was over.

You log on to twitter and post your very last tweet, '_Thank you for the memories. I love you all.' _You logout, not even thinking about de-activating your account. You would never do that. You walk into the kitchen and grab a rope from under the sink, you go into your bedroom and open the closet, hanging the rope from the bar with a loop at the end. You stand on a stool and but the loop around your neck, pulling it tight and kicking the stool away from underneath you. It hurts, but you like it. You can finally be with your family again. Maybe even see those 5 beautiful boys you call your Idols. Your last thoughts before blackness overcomes you are...

_Forever and Always a part of the 1D family._

**Thank you for reading! Surprisingly I didn't cry... oh wait now I'm starting to cry while typing this... Anyways, I guess the message here is the last sentence. When it's all over I will never forget the memories it brought. I love you all 3 follow my twitter _HoranMyHeart (: Xx**


End file.
